Gym Leaders (HeartGold)
The Gym Leaders of Johto and Kanto in Generation 4.5 (Randomized HeartGold). Eight of their badges are required to challenge the Elite 4, while sixteen are required to enter Mt. Silver. Following a re-randomizing of the game at the very start of the second day, Gym Leaders now once again have type themes. Johto Gym Leaders Falkner Falkner was given the Pokemon Nidoran (Female) and Shellos. Lore Due to Nidoran knowing Aqua Jet, it is commonly interpreted that he is a Water-type trainer. Alternatively, since both Nidoqueen and Gastrodon have Ground as a type, he could be a Ground-type trainer with pre-evolutions. Some have combined both theories together to create a Triathlon theme. "Violet City's competitive ace swimmer" - MegamanOmega Trivia *Due to a bug in the randomizer, Falkner's gym was not assigned a type theme. This bug was fixed with a re-randomizing of the game shortly before Bugsy, leaving Falkner as the "new Blue" in that he had a typeless gym. *The only way to possibly know Falkner's true type would be to rematch him at the Fighting Dojo. *After the save and seed were released, players restarted to see Falkner's true type. It wound up being Water-type, the same as the common interpretation of his gym. Bugsy Bugsy, sometimes called Terry, was assigned the theme of Ground-types. His Pokemon are a Mamoswine and two Wooper. Lore Bugsy is considered to have a Fossil-themed Gym, similar to Blaine from FireRed. Considering his Pokemon consist of a Woolly Mammoth and two Cave Woopers, he may also possess a prehistoric themed gym. His badge is the Neolith, Pit, or Excavation Badge. Bugsy is sometimes called Grounder. "Azalea Town's ever curious swamp studier" - MegamanOmega Trivia *Bugsy is a researcher at the Ruins of Alph in the Pokemon Adventures manga, making this a perfect fit. Whitney Whitney was assigned the theme of Steel-types. Her Pokemon were a Magnemite and Steelix. Lore Whitney's badge is often called the Magnetic Badge, based on her Magnemite sent out first. Sometimes called Jasmine, as her type and Pokemon are a mirror image of what Jasmine has in a normal game. "Goldenrod City's hyperactive weapon fanatic" - MegamanOmega Trivia *Three of Whitney's trainers used Steel/Psychic Pokemon. Specifically three Beldum and three Bronzor. This led to the belief Whitney's gym had been given a dual type. Her Magnemite cleared that misconception up in a hurry. *Whitney was defeated in two hits from Kenya, earning a score of 0.038 Wattsons. *Whitney's sprite was the first gym leader sprite not designed by KingdomXathers. Morty Morty was assigned the theme of Rock-types. His Pokemon were a Geodude, Solrock, Onix, and Omastar. Lore Morty is said to give out the Rock Badge. Morty is sometimes called Acendre or Rocky. "Ecruteak City's rock climbing daredevil" - MegamanOmega Trivia *Before being challenged, it was falsely reported that Morty was Fighting-type. Chuck Chuck's Gym was randomized into.... a Fighting-type gym. It took two attempts to defeat his new party of Heracross and Hitmonlee. Lore Chuck's gym was not randomized. Chuck Norris is too awesome to be randomized. Trivia *Chuck's gym is normally a Fighting-type gym. Meaning the only thing that changed was the Pokemon used. *Chuck was defeated one Gym later than he should be leading to him being the 6th Gym beaten, not the 5th. Jasmine Jasmine was randomized to have a Dragon-type gym. Her Pokemon are a Gible, Bagon, and Altaria. Lore Jasmine is said to give out the Drago Badge. She also is apparently a "Cutie Patootie" according to the Voices. Jasmine is sometimes called Islay or Clairemine. "Olivine City's shy dragon sealer" - MegamanOmega Trivia *Jasmine was defeated one Gym later than she should be. Leading to her being the 7th Gym beaten, not the 6th. Pryce Pryce was challenged after Morty, while trying to grind the party. Despite outleveling the party, his Oddish, Toxicroak, and Nidoqueen were defeated. Lore Pryce used a number of accuracy-lowering moves during his battle. Leading to the crosshairs theme in his badge. Pryce is sometimes called Venis or Sting. "Mahogany Town's retired hazard scientist" - MegamanOmega Trivia *Pryce was defeated two Gyms ahead of when he should be. Leading to him being the 5th Gym beaten, not the 7th. Clair Clair was randomized to have a Dark-type gym. Her Pokemon are a Honchkrow, Sneasel, Sableye, and another Honchkrow. Lore Clair's gym is very appropriate for her new type. With the spikes and lava evoking images of Nintendo villains Ganon and Bowser. Clair is sometimes called Alison or Noir. "Blackthorn City's cold black widow" - MegamanOmega Trivia *Thanks to the amount of moving she does after being beaten, and the fact the Chat wanted the "Dratini", they wound up having to traverse her Gym again after she was beaten. Kanto Gym Leaders Lt. Surge Surge was randomized to have a Bug-type gym. His Pokemon were a Scyther, a Scizor, two Pinsir, and a Ninjask. Lore Surge is sometimes called Lt. Swarm or Lt. Mantis. Surge's electric fence is interpreted as a bug zapper. "Vermilion City's cocky camouflage expert" - MegamanOmega Trivia *Surge wiped the Chat on their first attempt. Much to their dismay, the puzzle had reset. Erika Erika was randomized to have an Electric-type gym. Her Pokemon were a Minun, a Rotom, a Raichu, and a Lanturn. Lore Erika is sometimes called Electra. "Celadon City's diligent taiko drummer" - MegamanOmega Trivia *Erika was one of three gym leaders rematched. Sabrina Sabrina was randomized to have a Normal-type gym. Her Pokemon were a Clefable, a Kangaskhan, and a Noctowl. Lore Sabrina is sometimes called Samantha or Norma, the latter being her name from FireRed. Sabrina is often shipped with Aoooo. "Saffron City's extremely knowledgeable scholar" - MegamanOmega Trivia *Sabrina was one of three gym leaders remached. Janine Janine was randomized to have a Grass-type gym. Her Pokemon were a Cradily, a Sceptile, two Sunflora, and a Wormadam. Lore Janine is sometimes called Cugima or Vivian. "Fuchsia City's master of illusions" - MegamanOmega Trivia *Janine was beaten first try. Misty Misty was randomized to have a Fire-type gym. Her Pokemon were a Flareon, Chimchar, Monferno, Infernape, and Entei. Lore Misty is sometimes called Blazy. "Cerulean City's hot-headed fire dancer" - MegamanOmega Trivia *Misty was one of three gym leaders rematched. Brock Brock was randomized to have an Ice-type gym. His Pokemon were two Sealeo, a Mamoswine, a Glalie, and a Delibird. Lore Brock is sometimes called Bryce, mixing his name with Pryce's. "Pewter City's champion snowboarder" - MegamanOmega Trivia *Brock was defeated first try. Blaine Blaine was randomized to have a Psychic-type gym. His Pokemon were a Wobbuffet, an Exeggutor, and a Gallade. Lore Blaine is sometimes called Psyain or Gain. "Seafoam Islands' blind clairvoyant" - MegamanOmega Trivia *Blaine was defeated first try. Blue Blue was randomized to have a Flying-type gym. His Pokemon were a Gyarados, Jumpluff, Xatu, Pelipper, Articuno, and Moltres. Lore Blue keeps his name, though sometimes the phrase "Black and Blue" is used relating to him. He is sometimes called a legend seeker, considering his two legendary birds. "The former champion, the legend hunter" - MegamanOmega Trivia *Blue wiped the Chat on their first attempt, meaning they had to get back through his spinning tile maze. Category:Gen 4.5 Characters Category:Generation 4.5 Category:Gym Leaders